


believe, when i say

by oofmybones



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Declarations Of Love, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 19:04:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15564432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oofmybones/pseuds/oofmybones
Summary: Nathaniel wonders about Marc's crushes.





	believe, when i say

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work on ao3 :) lemme know what you think and if you could, leave kudos ;))

 

* * *

 

 

"You know," Marc said, "I havent actually had any crushes on girls before. It's always been boys who I started having small little crushes on that I would freak out about so much since I didn't know if that guy was gay or not. Its a bit painful honestly."

 

Nathanael thought suddenly. Well, he had some crushes on girls but it wasn't that many. That didn't mean however, that he didn't have a type. ~~_Because he certainly did; he liked blue haired and shy people,_~~ ~~_considerably ._ ~~

 

That day, when Nathanael had Marc squished in his lap as they were sat on a loveseat in the art room alone, Nate asked Marc if he has ever had crushes on girls. And let's just say that when Nathan found out about Marc's old crushes, he was a bit jealous of the guys Marc has had a gay crush on; even if he knew they didnt know they were even some gay dude's crush.

 

Those guys... they were probably pretty handsome for Marc to like them. But Nathanael was just a sorry fan of a cool superheroine, how can he compare?

 

"What about me then? Was I painful to have a crush on?" Nathanael replied jokingly with a grin. Marc suddenly had a soft smile plastered on his face, accentuated with a loving expression.

 

Nathan had never ever seen someone so beautiful like that in his life. It was cliche, _and cheesy_ , but it was true. Marc wasn't just a really sweet person. He was also so damn cute, with those bright green eyes and lovely face which were always full of affection toward him. Just like how he looked at Marc.

 

"Nope. You were different." Marc moved the hair that covered half of Nate's face. Nathanael felt warm; he'd started blushing with a lovesick look on his face. Marc had still looked really pretty at that moment to him, and he _desperately_ begged the gods for some _skill_ he could acquire so he could at least capture Marc in any way as accurately as possible.

 

Those guys would've never appreciated Marc, ever. Nathanael wouldnt have anything any other way,  because he was happy. Due to Marc and everything about him.

 

He wondered how love worked before, a lot of times, and perhaps, this could be it. If it was, Nathan would never question anything at all. He was already whipped as hell for Marc, he's sure.

 

"You truly care for me. I've never seen anyone think of me so highly and appreciate what I do with no doubt in their eyes until you. You have made an impact on my life that I'd never imagine would've happened with others. I didnt just like you. I _loved_ you, Nathanael. And I believe I still do." Nathanael had never witnessed sincerity as much as this before, it was.. amazing. Marc was amazing. Nathanael also has never been as lucky as this in his life ever–it made him all mushy on the inside.

 

Yep, it was love. No questions required. Marc will be the death of him, he swears.

 

Nate placed a soft kiss on Marc's pale pink lips. Marc gently put a hand on Nate's cheek as they kissed. "I love you too, Rainbow."

 

"You're so sappy, I can't believe you," Marc commented, with his face pink and his expression as lovesick as Nathanael's.

 

Nathan kissed Marc a bit longer then, still as soft and loving as the last. Nathanael couldn't care less about those guys Marc used to like anymore.

 

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i forgot to add, the title is from the song 'I Want It That Way' by Backstreet Boys lmfao :^)) leave me alone its a good song even if it doesnt make sense sksksk oof


End file.
